Tears of the Stars
by Zoe Maddox
Summary: What would you do if your Master suddenly left the Jedi Order, without warning you or leaving any clues to why? Meet Ao'zia Rizolé, a young Jedi Padawan who has been handed everything her Master left behind- her squad, military position, her unfinished training. Her only friend is Commander Stone, who is going to help her in more ways than one.
1. The Time When I Need You Most

Hey, everyone! Here is my new story. Everyone seems to write on of those clone/Jedi love stories, so I've decided to write my own. I don't know, it's fun to write about a romance that you can make go perfect... or not! Enjoy! Remember to tell me what you think!

Thanks,

Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tears of the Stars

Chapter One: The Time When I Need You Most

I stand quietly in front of the neatly organized squads of the clones that I've been friends with for the last three years. But this time they feel different. They aren't my laughing comrades; they are identical killing machines with skull like helmets. Men that will kill with a swish of a hand. And now they are under my command.

"I am General Ao'zia Rizolé. You will call me General Rizolé or sir. You will follow my every order without question. Understood?" I say. They all have heard this. They know what to call me, and its definitely not General Rizolé or any of that bantha fodder. They'll call me Fire Girl or Riz or something teasing. Which I would prefer. I still want to be their friends, even though I'm their General now.

"Master Achepa has left the Order willingly. Only twenty people in the history of the Order have done that." I listen to my voice. Emotionless. Perfect. "She has left me in charge of our squad. This minor change will not affect any of our missions or duties."

We all know it's a bunch of crap. We will notice every time we walk into battle. Every time we wait for orders. Every moment we will notice my Master's empty place among our ranks.

I stare down at my gray combat boots for a moment before I continue. "Commander Stone will be my second in command, taking my previous place."

He steps forward, his red and white newly cleaned by my insistence. He stands on my right side. He looks over his brothers carefully.

I met him the first day I was sent to my Master. I remember feeling small and odd among the all the armored men. He had smiled at me and told me a bit about the war and my Master. Now, Master Achepa is gone. She didn't say a word to me. I never sensed that something was wrong. Until I watched her resign from her position and walk out of the Temple. She just smiled at me as she walked by. I was among Masters and younglings that wailed as soon as she was out of sight. She didn't even say good bye! She left me all on my own in this mess of a war. When I needed her most, she abandoned me. I will never forgive her for this.

"You are dismissed!" I command, and the clones thin out and disperse into different groups. Stone doesn't leave, though.

"I apologize for your loss, General." He says solemnly. He was affected by Master leaving almost as much as me.

"Stone, I don't like this. I don't like being called General. I don't like seeing all my friends act so alien around me. I'm not ready." I sigh.

"General Rizolé, I'm just as surprised with her leaving as you."

"She should have said something! Anything!" I rant.

"It wasn't right for her to leave us hanging. But there is nothing we can do about it."

"What am I supposed to do? That…"

"Zia."

His use of his nickname for me stops me in my rage.

"Get some sleep. And some chow." He commands.

I bite my lip and turn out of the room. I make my way to my quarters on the other side of the Jedi Cruiser. I hit the button and walk into the neat room. Nothing distinguishes it from the hundreds of others on the ship except a picture of my Master and I taped to the wall right next to the resting niche. I avoid it and go into the bathroom instead.

I look horrible. Dark circles show under my tired purple eyes. My turquoise skin isn't as bright as usual. Shouldn't my montrals be taller and sharper? The mirror shows a tired Togruta with gray and white headtails and turquoise skin. She wears armored black pants with gray combat boots. She wears a thick gray belt with a beautiful purple sash and two shiny lightsabers. Her top leaves the sides of her stomach revealed. The black cloth is soft and flexible, fitting perfectly. She has two gold bands on her biceps and gray combat gloves on her hands.

And I don't know her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hope you enjoyed the beginning to my new Fanfic! Tell me what you thought and leave your thoughts in the review section below! Thanks!

Thank you,

Zoe Maddox


	2. Watch My Back, And I'll Watch Yours

Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Make sure you leave a review.

Thanks,

Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter Two: Watch My Back, And I'll Watch Yours

My eyes shoot open as soon as my alarm goes off. I check my sleep stats. Four hours of deep sleep. Enough for now. I pull my boots back on and exit my quarters. When I open the door of the Mess Hall, I am met with laughter and the buzz of conversation. Looks like I've made it right it in time. I pick a tray and join the line for food.

"Riz!" Ril says as I walk up.

Ril and Stone are best friends. Ril has his hair a little longer than regulation allows, but no one busts him for it. He has a small scar on his cheek from a fight with a commando droid. His armor is scuffed and used, the red and white of my squad.

"Hey, Ril. How you doing?" I say.

"I'm doing great. You?" he says in a happy voice.

"I'm okay." I say.

"I'm sorry about General. She was the best. But you'll do better." His happy voice suddenly has an angry edge to it.

"I hope so."

We get our food and sit with Stone, Lyri, and Sixes. They are all laughing at some joke that Sixes just cracked.

"Hey, guys!" I say, trying my best to sound happy. It's not hard. I love these guys. They are my brothers.

"Hey, Riz." Sixes says.

"Fire Girl!" Lyri pauses. "I mean, General Rizolé."

"Lyri! Call me Fire Girl."

"But..."

"I command it!"

We all laugh, but I'm serious. I don't want them to call me something different. I don't want them to act different. Suddenly, my comlink goes off.

"General Rizolé. There is an urgent message from the Council for you."

I sigh and push my tray away. I can't even finish my meal. Great.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Saleucami. That's where I've been assigned to go. Apparently there is a skirmish that we need to take care of. We are closest and the ones most able to. Plus, it's a great way to start my position as General. Of course that's what they say. They don't know what to do with me yet. I'm close to my Trials, just not close enough yet. And the war doesn't exactly leave someone to finish my training.

We land on the planet's surface- a dusty rock with huge craters. Oases spot the planet. We land next to a caldera full of huge, green plants with giant leaves. This is where the Separatists were spotted. It looks risky. I send out two scouts. I turn to the rest of my men.

"We are here to find out why they are here and if necessary, remove them. Understood? We will split into three groups. My group will have a frontal assault and the other two groups will come in behind and help us take them out."

Almost immediately as soon as I'm done speaking, one of the scouts runs back to us.

"They killed Ryiot. They know we are here now. There is only a small group, about six squads. A few tanks, also. I'm not sure how effective that will be into all the foliage."

Then we hear a tank shooting. I nod and deploy my troops. We run straight into the forest. They aren't hard to find. B1's, about twenty of them. I ignite my lightsabers, the blue glow just a flash as we take down the squad within five minutes. Stone shoots the last droid and the forest falls into silence. Suddenly, we hear a fight break out to our right. And then to our left. It must be our other squads. I hear a gunshot behind me and suddenly they are everywhere. B1's, B2's, commandos. Everyone is shooting everywhere. The darkness is lit with red lasers and blue lightsabers. I try to cover everywhere, but there is just too many. Sixes falls to my left. I destroy six more droids. Odd tumbles to the ground in front of me. I kill eighteen more droids. No matter how many droids I watch tumble into the dark mud, I watch at least three more droids replace it. I slice and block and slash and destroy just as a blur of light. But we are still being overwhelmed.

The squad to our right bursts through the vegetation and joins our fight. They help us pull through. We find the third squad with only three men left. I send half of them to set up camp on a cliff overlooking the caldera. I rest of us find at treat the wounded. Sixes' arm is bloody but healable. We save many, but still too many lay quietly in the mud.

The camp is set up simply. We care for the wounded and eat. I set up a watch for the night and retire to my tent.

How could I have been so careless? I could have tried harder. I shouldn't have rushed into battle. I bit my lip. I enter the stats from the battle and pass out with my head on the crate I'm using as a desk.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I stand at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the caldera. If I don't look carefully, I just see green and flowers. But of course, my brain reminds me that isn't what I really see.

Stone walks up and stands next to me. He stares down into the green also. We stand together, looking over the battlefield. Bodies of our own men are white against the dark, black mud. We stand in silence, taking in the damage of yesterday.

My master plan was shattered to pieces just as soon as the battle started. How stupid am I? I wish my Master was here. If she was here, we would have won. If she was here, I would have never messed up. I bite my lip until I taste blood.

"It was all my fault. I should have known they would have reinforcements. I should have had a back-up plan. I shouldn't have rushed into battle. I should have…" I break off, pain stretching across my chest so I can't breathe.

His cool, gloved hand surrounds mine. He holds me together, steading me. He holds us together. We stand like this until he pulls away and turns back to camp. I look one more time at the white among the mud and leaves, and turn to follow him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hope you enjoyed! Is Ao'zia's pain believable? And how daring is Stone? Leave your thoughts in the review section below.

Thanks,

Zoe Maddox


	3. Escape

Hey everybody! I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am.

Kind of having a Krewella moment in this chapter.

Enjoy!

Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter Three: Escape

I lay quietly, staring up at the ceiling. I check the time again. I will leave in three minutes. I can't sleep. All I can see is the hoard that attacked us. I see my men falling over and over and I can't stop it.

I make my bed neatly. The Jedi Temple feels like home, no matter what. I check that my room looks normal and then I pull my cloak on. The guards don't question where I'm going. I slip into the cool, silky night.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The club is hot and crowded and loud. And distracting. The bright lights, the deafening music, and all the bodies. I sip my drink again. Ril talks to a beautiful Twi'lek that is a startling blue. She laughs at his corny jokes and gasps at his war stories. Ril's eyes follow every girl that walks by. I know that I've had too much to drink and that I shouldn't do this. But it dulls the stress and pain. I sip my drink and look over the club.

And then she shows up.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The dance floor. It's the only place where I can escape. Hard weeks become more frequent, as do my visits to the clubs. Never the same one- I like to keep myself anonymous. Tonight, I go to a small club that is secluded and out of the way. Perfect. I step into the jammed club. Also perfect. The more people to blend into, the better. I slip through the crowd and make my way to the dance floor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Zia. She by no means wears her Jedi attire. She slips through the crowd like she's done it a thousand times and makes her way to the dance floor. I try not to stare, but she definitely is making me glad I wore all of my armor. She dances better than anyone on the floor and she doesn't care. Her eyes are closed. She is the music now.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I shake the stress away with each beat of the loud, pulsing music. The music is a part of me now, and I move with each note and word. I close my eyes, trusting the Force to protect me from tripping on someone. I can feel several men around me, trying to get close. I avoid all of them.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Guys swarm all around her, fighting for her attention and affection. But she somehow she avoids all of them. They wage a war on the dance floor. She is oblivious to all of it; she just keeps dancing. Before I can stop myself, I step up and start dancing with her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Suddenly he is there. Stone. I gasp, but he just smiles and keeps moving with me. Instead of my usual treatment to guys like him, I dance with him. Jealously fills the air as the men who fight for my attention realize my choice has been made. Our bodies move together but do not touch.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

She gasps, but I smile and move with her. She smiles an alien smile and dances with me, careful to let everyone know that I'm the guy, but not close enough for me to touch her. My hands scream to be on her hips. Everyone is dancing, the smell of sweaty bodies and alcohol everywhere.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yes, short chapter, but I really like it.

Remember to leave your comment and lovin' down below. It really helps.

Thanks,

Zoe Maddox


	4. Sweet Rejection

Yes, I know it's been forever since I've posted, but school has been busy as hell. As usual. Tonight is the last night of Winter Break, so I had to post a chapter to this story. Seriously, I love this story. It's fun to write! I've had stuff going on, and it's nice to escape in Stone and Ao'zia's secret and developing love.

Thank you for sticking with me!

Enjoy!

Thank you,

Zoe Maddox

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Chapter Four: Sweet Rejection

I wake in my bed in the Jedi Temple. A stupid smile fills my lips.

Stone… Did the whole dancing thing really happen?

I look at my clothing and cloak on the ground.

Yep.

I get up and pick up my clothing. After making my bed, I get into the shower. The warm water refreshes me and calms my mind. I take my time. When I finally get out and start getting ready, my comm goes off. It's a message telling me to go to the conference room. I sigh, click my lightsabers onto my belt and walk out of my room.

Stone is waiting there, along with Windu. I promptly avoid Stone's gaze and look directly at Windu.

"Master Windu." I say.

"Padawan Rizolé. I need you to go to Felucia. Just some patrolling. We need to make sure there aren't any Seps there." He says.

"Yes, sir."

"I already have a ship ready for you and your men. There are land speeders waiting for you also."

"Thank you, Master."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Somehow I avoid Stone the entire trip. I'm not ready to face him. Dancing is kind of my dirty little secret escape. That's why it's a secret. And Stone. I have no idea what is going on with him. He held my hand and now he knows my secret. And we kind of danced together. What is he planning?

We finally make it to Felucia. I announce a meeting point to my men and assign them to land speeders. When everything is in order, Stone approaches me.

"General Rizolé. There is only one speeder left. It looks like you'll have to ride with me." I can't see his face, but I can feel his barely contained laughter.

"Fine." I say. Awkward. Awkward. Awkward.

"You know, you're a beautiful dancer." He adds on, like a comment on the weather.

I turn to meet his eyes. I look up inside his helmet. I stare him down.

"Let's pretend that last night didn't happen. Alright?" I say, my voice stern.

"I don't know if that's possible, Zia." He says, his voice edged with nervousness.

"Use that magnificent brain of yours and make it possible." I say. And I turn my back on him.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I stare at her turned back and then turn away myself. I get the land speeder and start it. Zia jumps on the back and sits far away from me. I laugh internally. She is such a party pooper.

I meant my comment. About her being a great dancer. Her being so offended tells me that she enjoyed last night and she's ashamed of that fact. It's so hard to take her seriously because she looks so cute even when she's angry.

I drive over the vast swamps of Felucia. I stop suddenly and I feel Zia slam into me. Then I speed up again. And stop. She laughs and wraps her arms around my middle. Her hands are clasped together where my ribs split. Her legs are pressed against mine, and she holding on tightly. Her head lies on my shoulder. I can feel every place her body meets mine through my armor. It feels like pure electricity where our bodies touch.

I feel amazing.

When we make it to the meeting spot, Zia leaps off and addresses our troops. Ril takes his helmet off, and I follow the suit. He looks to me, a question clearly on his lips. He cocks his head to the side. A mischievous smile dances on his lips. I shake my head and look away. Turns out that Ril wasn't the only one noticing my entrance. Lyri is trying hard to not to burst out laughing. Sixes' eyebrow is in his hair, a disapproving look on his face. I know he's just jealous.

Zia finishes her briefing and lets the troopers go. Ril, Sixes, and Lyri look at me with the same smug, jealous smiles before they put their helmets on and drive off into the dust. She climbs back onto the speeder and doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms tightly around my chest. I laugh.

"I'm not that bad of a driver, Zia." I say.

"Yes, yes you are." She says.

I laugh and take off, a plume of dust flying behind us.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The patrol takes most of the day, but it isn't as boring as I thought it might be. The clones got their work done, but we messed around, doing tricks and racing. When the last speeder got back to the ship, it was dark. We took off to the cruiser. Stone came and found me in my quarters.

"Can I have a moment?" he asks.

"No." I say.

He looks stunned for a second and then turns away.

"Stone. I'm just kidding. Do I look like I'd rather read tactical data than go on a walk with you?"

"No." he admits.

I throw the datapad to my bed and go to his side. He relaxes and pulls off his helmet. I look to him for a moment and my breath catches. Stone is handsome. There is no two ways to it. The golden eyes that show such care that I feel overwhelmed. The tattoo on his forehead. Small, simple, but meaningful. And the way he looks at everything. He always has some funny way to twist the next tragedy.

"About last night…" he starts.

"It's something I don't like to discuss. It's kind of my secret."

"I was just saying that you truly are a beautiful dancer. I mean it."

I feel myself blushing. "I'm okay."

"I didn't mean to intrude on your secret pleasure, but when I saw you…"

The pause that pauses between us is almost awkward.

"I had to see you."

"Um, I'm not complaining or anything, but if you had to see me, you could have just observed." I say.

"I mean, I wanted you to acknowledge me. So we could see each other."

We are walking around the halls of the cruiser. We walk past some of the troopers and a few of them tip their heads at Stone. He tells them he will meet them in the Mess Hall soon.

"If you need to go…" I start.

"No, I don't need to go. I enjoy speaking to you."

I blush again.

"Interesting thoughts, Stone. I have a question for you." I say.

He looks nervous and eager at the same time.

"Back on Saleucami… when you held my hand."

"You needed support. Is it wrong for me to give you support?" He asks.

"No. I was going to say thank you. I needed support."

"Anytime, Zia."

We stand in front of the Mess Hall.

"Are you eating?" he asks.

"Not right now. I don't have an appetite right now."

"Alright. Bye Zia."

"Bye Stone." I smile and turn away.

Suddenly, Stone grabs my arm.

"By the way, I'm the one who carried you to bed." He says, and before I can thank him, he is in the Mess Hall.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I grab some food and sit with my brothers. They wear the jealous and mischievous smiles.

"You have some explaining to do, trooper!" Ril says.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Stone is in trouble! Please leave some lovin' in the review section. They seriously make my day. Thank you for reading!

Thank you,

Zoe Maddox


End file.
